Panda Obsession
by LadyKangDae
Summary: Saat Taozi benar-benar terobsesi dengan panda, hewan imut berlingkar mata hitam . KrisTao /TaoRis is here! DLDR!


Tittle : Panda Obsession

Author : LadyEXBang

Pairing : KrisTao / TaoRis

Cast's : All EXO member and my other cast's

Genre : Romance, Drama,Humor

Rated : T

Desclaimer : Keseluruhan cerita ini milik saya terkecuali para pemain yang merupakan milik emak,bapak nya dan om SooMan

.

Summary : Saat Taozi benar-benar terobsesi dengan panda, hewan imut berlingkar mata hitam . KrisTao /TaoRis is here!

.

Warning : Yaoi/ Boys X Boys/ Typo(s)/ Alur maksa/ Gak greget/Kurang romantis / DLDR!/ Need Your review!

.

A/N : Annyeong yeorobundeull! Author balik lagi nih #gaktertarik! Mianhe baru update setelah sekian lama. Author sibuk beud akhir-akhir ini, dan satu" nya hari paling longgar buat nge post FF adalah malam minggu #ketauanjomblo. Yo wess… selamat membaca!

.

Big Thanks To :

Lucky 45EXOXO

Fransisca EXOtic Wolf

ChanChenChen

.

.

Kris memandang miris magnae kesayangannya yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah benda empuk, berwarna hitam belang putih, dan berbentuk hewan. Yap, boneka PANDA

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Huang Zi Tao atau Tao mengeluarkan ultimatum bahwa sejak saat itu ia akan mulai terobsesi atau mengidolakan panda yang sontak membuat seluruh member EXO dan manager hyung menganga dibuatnya

Sudah 3 hari belakangan ini Tao sangat sibuk dengan panda-panda kecilnya dan mengacuhkan Kris gege nya itu. Dan si korban bang Wu Fan hanya bisa menatap penuh harap pada Taozi imutnya

"Tao, ayo makan. Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam dan kau belum menyentuh makananmu?", Lay menepuk pundak Tao

"Aniya.. aku tidak lapar. Lihat ge, Zizi sudah menghabiskan serealnya!" Tao menatap berbinar kearah Lay sambil berteriak histeris dan menunjuk 'Zizi' yang menghabiskan sereal

Lay menyerngit ,"Zizi? Siapa dia? member baru?"

"Aisshh… Zizi itu dia, yang satunya Fanfan", Tao menunjuk dua boneka panda dihapadan nya

Lay membuka mulutnya sebentar dan mengangguk mengerti. Biarlah anak kecil berimajinasi, pikir Lay

Sepeninggalan Lay yang pergi ke dapur, Tao kembali bermain ria dengan boneka-boneka imutnya. "Fanfan, ayo dihabiskan! Dasar anak nakal…"

Tao melempar Fanfan ke dinding dan menunjukan wajah mewek nya, "Hikss….hikss.. kenapa Fanfan tidak seperti Zizi"

KRIIEETT…..

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari seonggok boneka panda bernama Fanfan di sudut kamar

"Baby, kau belum makan? Ayo makan diluar…"

Munculah Wu Yi Fan or Kris gege yang datang untuk membujuk Tao agar makan malam. Sepertinya Kris orang ke 5 yang membujuk Tao makan malam ini setelah para eomma dan appa

Kris mengerutkan alisnya melihat Tao yang mengusap matanya, menghilangkan air mata

"Kau kenapa sayang?", Kris memegang kedua pundak Tao

"Itu ge…"

"Itu kenapa baby?"

"Huueee…. Fanfan gak mau makan ge.. gimana kalau dia sakit. Tao kan jarang ketemu dia, nanti kalo dia mati gimana?", Tao menangis sejadi-jadinya di hadapan Kris

Kris berusaha menutup mulutnya yang telah menganga mendengar ucapan aneh dari Tao barusan

"Ssstt… Ulljima baby, kita ajak ehmm.. Fanfan makan diluar ya,"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk, "Jinjjayo? Bolehkah Tao membawa Zizi?"

Spontan, Kris menoleh horror pada boneka panda yang berukuran 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari ukuran Fanfan. Bagaimana membawanya? Jerit Kris dalam hati

Tao yang melihat gelagat aneh Kris langsung membatalkan niatnya, "Ah, lupakan ge. Kita berdua saja, kajja! Aku mau makan ice cream, jjangmyeon, samgyeopsal, semuanya…

Suara Tao menghilang seiiring keluarnya Tao dari kamar itu meninggalkan Kris yang menghitung isi dompetnya

.

"Tadi katanya tidak mau makan?"

Kris terkekeh melihat Tao yang sedang menikmati suapan ice cream terakhirnya

"Kalo sudah begini beda lagi ge..", Tao menjilat ice cream terakhirnya

"Ya sudah…"

Kris mengendikkan bahunya dan melirik salah satu cupcake yang berada di atas piring. Setelah beberapa kali melirik Tao dan memastikan bahwa Tao masih sibuk dengan ice cream nya, Kris langsung mengangkat cupcake itu dan mengarahkan ke bibir sexy miliknya

PLAAKKK!

"Jangan coba-coba makan !"

Kris menganga saat merasakan tamparan keras Tao pada tangan nya yang sedang mencoba mengeksekusi cupcake itu ke mulutnya

"Mr. Panda? Apanya yang Mr. Panda?" , Kris memandang Tao heran

Tao mem pout kan bibirnya dan merampas cupcake di tangan Kris, "Lihat ge! Ini bergambar panda yang sangat imut dan gege tega memakannya?"

Kris menyadari betapa cerobohnya ia tidak melihat bahwa cupcake itu bergambar Panda

"Mianhe Taozi, jeongmall mianhe.. Gege gak liat"

"Halah, bilang aja gege benci sama panda imut ini kan?"

Tao menunjuk wajah sempurna Kris . Kris menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan memperagakan kata 'Wae?' tanpa suara di mulutnya

"Sudahlah. Tao mau cupcake ini di bawa ke dorm terus dipajang dekat etalase buku", Tao berkata manja dan memakai jaketnya bersiap untuk pergi

"Tapi Tao….", Kris memanggil Tao yang sudah berjalan duluan

Tao menunjuk cupcake itu dan kemudian Kris dengan mata melotot

Kris tersenyum miris sebelum akhirnya menggangguk pasrah

.

.

Tao menempelkan wajahnya di salah satu etalase toko boneka di pinggir jalan dengan penuh harap

"Baby, ayo pulang. Sampai kapan kau mau disitu terus?", Kris menarik tangan Tao pelan membujuknya untuk pulang

"Shireo! Gege harus membelikan Tao boneka itu dulu!", Tao menghentakkan tangannya, melepaskan dari tarikan Kris

Kris menghela nafas, "Tapi baby, boneka mu sudah banyak. Mau disimpan di mana lagi?"

"Ya sudah Tao mau duduk di sini saja sampai besok", Tao mendudukan diri di hadapan etalase toko itu

"Ya! Baby, kotor! Oke…oke gege belikan. Baby, kau tunggu disini", Kris menarik tangan Tao untuk berdiri dan berjalan memasuki toko tersebut. Meninggalkan Tao yang bersorak gembira

.

Tak berapa lama, Kris kembali dengan sebuah boneka panda berukuran sedang di tangannya

"Yang ini kan? Ayo pulang..", Kris menyerahkan boneka ditangannya pada Tao dan berjalan duluan

Tao menatap gembira boneka panda dengan baju ballet di tangannya, "Gomawo Kris ge….

Ucapan Tao terputus saat menyadari bahwa Kris sudah berada jauh di depannya. Berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku celana nya

.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menahan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Terbesit rasa bersalah di dadanya saat mengingat ia menyerahkan boneka panda pada Tao tadi

Sedikit tersentak saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Tumben sekali ada yang menelfonnya

Kris mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mencoba mencerna kembali apa yang dibacanya

_**TAOZI BABY calling**_

Ha? Memang Tao dimana sehingga harus menelfon Kris? Bukankah mereka berjalan berdua?

_Gege…. Gege dimana?_

"Baby? Kenapa harus menelfon?"

_Hikss..Aku tersesat ! gege dimana? _

Kris membuka lebar-lebar matanya saat menyadari bahwa dia hanya berjalan sendiri sedari tadi. What? So? Kau baru menyadari sekarang, Wu Yi Fan?

"Tunggu baby, gege kembali kesana"

Kris menutup telfon nya dan berlari kembali menuju kearah toko boneka tempat ia dengan bodohnya meninggalkan Tao sendirian

Sungguh, kalau ada kamera dan sedikit efek kipas angin turbo, mungkin Kris kelihatan sedang bermain sinetron sekarang

"Baby Taozi! Kau dimana?"

Sesekali Kris berteriak memanggil Tao seperti orang kesetanan atau orang Indonesia biasa menyebutnya dengan Kesurupan

Langkah Kris terhenti saat melihat Tao yang sedang duduk meringkuk memeluk boneka panda berbaju ballet dan dengan sekotak Cupcake di sebelahnya

Sungguh, Kris ingin membunuh dirinya sekarang. Melihat Tao yang menangis bak anak hilang, rambutnya yang berantakan, jejak air mata di seluruh pipinya

"Baby, mianhe.."

Kris mendekati Tao dan merengkuh badan yang mungil baginya itu dengan erat

Menggigil..

Tao merespon dengan cepat. Ia balas memeluk Kris dengan erat dan menangis sejadinya di dada bidang *ekkhhmm * Kris

"Gege bodoh! Hikss… Tao tidak tahu jalan pulang, kenapa ditinggal? Hikss.."

"Aigo baby.. mianhe gege memang bodoh, ulljima gege disini"

Tao menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan kasar dan melempar boneka panda di tangan nya dengan kasar

"Sana! Kau membuat Kris ge marah!"

"Baby, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kris mundur dan mengambil boneka panda malang yang telah Tao lempar dan sedikit membersihkan nya

"Tao tau, gege marah sama Tao gara-gara boneka itu kan?"

Sedikit melirik takut pada Kris, Tao terpengarah melihat senyum lembut di wajah duizzhang nya itu

"Tidak, itu tadi. Ini hanya boneka kan? Ayo pulang baby…"

"Gendong… kaki Tao sakit. Tadi Tao jatuh..", Tao menunjuk lututnya yang tergores

Kris menggeleng maklum dan menunduk, mengisyaratkan agar Tao naik ke punggung nya. Dengan senang hati Tao naik dan langsung bersandar di punggung Kris

"Ge, nanti gege boleh makan Mr. Panda kok" , Tao memainkan tangannya di punggung Kris

"Tidak, pajang saja di lemari buku"

"Dasar gege pabbo, itu kan makanan", Tao memukul lengan Kris

Kris menaikkan alisnya dan mengendikkan bahunya sesaat

.

.

"Ya Tuhan Kris, kau apakan dia hah? Sudah pulang larut, tidak menelfon lagi! Cepat bawa dia ke kamar!"

Sungguh, Kris ingin sekali menjajalkan bakpau ke mulut Xiumin yang cerewet kalau sudah masalah dongsaengnya itu

"Ye,ye…", jawab Kris singkat

Xiumin tertawa kecut, "Begitukah sikapmu pada hyung?"

Kris tertawa keras dan berjalan kearah kamar Xiumin dan Tao

.

.

Pagi ini sangat cerah, secerah senyum author *coret* Tao yang sedang menyisir rambut boneka panda nya

"Tao, ayo keluar. Kita harus ke gedung SM hari ini", Xiumin menepuk pundak Tao

"Sebentar Minseok hyung, Zeze belum Tao pakaikan baju", Tao mengangkat baju ballet kecil di tangannya

"Ya sudah, nanti cepat keluar ne?"

Xiumin berjalan keluar di balas dengan anggukan kepala Tao

"Baby, sedang apa sayang?"

Kris membuka berjalan mendekati Tao dan duduk melingkarkan kakinya di sekeliling badan Tao yang tengah duduk di karpet

"Sedang menyisiri mereka ge"

Kris mengamati aktivitas Tao yang terkesan kekanakan untuk orang dewasa yang ahli Wushu semacam dia

"Boleh gege bicara sesuatu?"

"Bicara saja.."

Tao mendorong kepala Kris yang menempel di pipinya dengan pelan. Mengganggu pandangan, ujarnya

"Kenapa baby menghiraukan gege? Gege kesepian…"

Kris menempelkan hidungnya pada leher Tao, menghirup bau wangi yang menguar dari tubuh nya

"Memang Tao menghiraukan gege?"

"Sangat, gege kesepian. Jangan lupakan gege disini"

Tao membalikan badannya dan mengecup pipi Kris. Kris menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Tao

"Tao bosan main dengan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah menanggapi perkataan Tao"

"Kalau begitu main saja dengan gege, gege selalu menanggapi perkataanmu, baby"

"Tapi kasihan mereka, ayo ge main sebentar sama mereka"

Kris menganga melihat Tao yang kembali sibuk dengan aegya-aegya mungilnya itu

.

.

.

THE END

.

Woohooo! Author balik lagi dengan Fic abal-abal gaje ini

Karena alasan terburu-buru, fic ini jadi pendek dan gaje, mianhe….

Oh iya, author ada project FF setengah Angst nih!

Yang rela official couple nya di pake, vote sekarang

Review, okkeehh?

GOMAWO ^^


End file.
